Harry Potter and the Forbidden Charms
by JurassicParkLover112
Summary: Someone keeps bewitching the witches at Hogwarts into sexual actions. But who is it? And can Hermione find out who is behind it before she has non-stop sex and before she masturbates non-stop?
1. Hermione

Hey guys! This fanfic was suggested by someone who sent me a comic and asked me to adapt it into a fanfic so here you go.

One day Hermione, was in potions and suddenly she had to use the restrooms.

"Professor Snape may I use the restrooms?"

"Yes Miss Granger, but make it quick."

As Hermione was walking down the hall she heard some one whisper

"Release Granger"

Suddenly, a haze moved over her eyes, her muscles relaxed, she pulled up he skirt, threw her panties through the window and she peed on the floor. Then, she sat against the wall, licked her fingers and played with her clit. After a bit she slid her index finger into her pussy making her moan. she stuck a second finger then a third finger in and started move them in and out vigorously. She moaned loader and loader. Finnaly, her body started to shake as she went into a scale shattering orgasm.

As if waking up from a dream the haze moved out of her eyes.

"What happened?" she said.

With a wave of her wand she cleaned up the puddle of her juices mixed with her urine and she headed back to the dungeons.


	2. Hermione 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews in chapter 1. I will definitely take your ideas into consideration. But for the next 2 chapters I will be keeping to the plot of the comic. 4th chapter will be GinnyxHarry. Thanks for reading and RRR.** **BTW I wrote this in script form so it will be different. Let me know if you like it.**

 _Some time later..._

 _Hermione is laying in her bed. She noticed a piece of paper under her pillow. It reads "Harden and Release Granger"_

 **Hermione**

"Futaritus Maximus!"

 _Slowly she watches as her pants started to get pushed away from her waist and a 2 inch thick, 8 inch long penis grew in her pants. She throws her pants and started to unskillfully stroke her new dick. After a bit she realizes that the spell didn't remove her vagina. So she slips her other hand down and starts to rub her clit._

 _She moans loadly. She is getting close to orgasming. She starts to moan loader and loader._

 **Hermione**

FUCK!

 _We glide out the window and time speeds ahead and we enter into the Great Hall where Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny are eating. Hermione Blushes._

 **Hermione**

Ron would come with me?


	3. Hermione x Ron

**Hey guys! I am going to switch back to the** **non- script for this chapter.** Ron followed Hermione out into the hall.

"What do you want Hermione?" Ron asked.

"THIS!" Hermione yanked Ron's pants down and started to suck on his cock. Ron tried to protest but being a male protagonist in this series, he quickly began to moan. A few moments later, he came in her mouth.

"Hermio..." and then he fell asleep. Hermione pulled his pants up, cleaned herself off put her clothes back on and walker back into the great hall.


	4. HarryxGinny

Hermione pulled Ron away leaving Harry and Ginny alone at the table. Harry nudged his fork off and under the table.

Harry 3rd person POV

"Whoops!" He said as he ducked under the table. As he was picking up his fork, he glanced up and Saw up Ginny's Skirt. She wasn't wearing any panties. Harry leaned in and stuck his up her skirt.

Ginny 3rd person POV

Ginny felt her skirt lift up a bit. _It is probably just the wind,_ she thought until something wet touched her vagina. She looked down and saw Harry with his head up her skirt. He licked her again from the base of her vagina to the top of her clit. She moaned as his tongue slitherined into her snatch. He flicked his tongue around inside her as she fondled her breasts gently. She moaned once again as Harry started to shove his finger in and out of her vagina. Her moans became louder until she had to stuff a bun in her mouth to prevent anyone from hearing. She squeaked as she hit her orgasm.

Harry 3rd person POV

Harry got up from under the table. His penis was rock hard. He wanted to plow Ginny right there on the table but the great hall was filled with people. He looked up at the sky as the owls flew in to deliver mail. Hedwig swooped in and dropped a copy of the daily prophet on the table. He looked back down but Ginny was gone. He heard a zipper get opened and then felt a warm hand reach into his pants and pull out his member. He looked down to see Ginny stroking his penis. She slipped her mouth around it and started to suck him off. She swished her tongue around his dick causing him to moan. She slipped her hand down her skirt and started to rub herself. She bobbed her head up and down as her finger moved in and out of her pussy. Harry's tongue hung out of his mouth as the red headed beauty slid her lips over his shaft.

Hermione 3rd Person POV

Hermione walked back into the Great Hall with Ron after cleaning up. She sat down at the table. "Hey Harry where's Gin?" There was a loud thud. Hermione looked under the table to see Harry shooting Strings of Cum all over Ginny's face as she spawned from a strong Orgasm. Ginny shot out from under the table.

"Sorry, hermione! Normally I wouldn't but I just felt the need to..." hermione whisked Ginny away to the dorms to talk to her.


	5. Hermione x Ginny

Hermione dragged Ginny from the table all the way up to gryffindor tower. Once they were locked in their room, they sat down on the bed.

"Has anything else weird happened lately?"

"Yeah — last night I was in my dorm and—"

"Did you wet your bed?" Ginny Nodded. "Someone has done something to us we need to go speak with Mrs..." suddenly she whipped around and cast a spell.

"Futanarus Maximus!" Suddenly a large penis appeared right above her pussy. "Hermione what are you..." a haze fell over Ginny's eyes and she leapt over to Hermione and started to suck her dick. Hermione moaned as Ginny swished her tounge around Hermione's warm shaft Ginny reached into her skirt and started to rub her clit. The stimulation caused Ginny to moan around Hermione's cock causing her to cast the same spell on Ginny. Startled, Ginny pulled off of Hermione's large appendage with a pop to look down. She saw the new leg hanging between her thighs. She immediately started to stroke it causing it to get harder. She slid Hermione's penis back into her mouth as she continued to stroke hers and slide fingers in and out of her clit. They were both moaning loudly. Hermione pulled out of Ginny's mouth and instructed her to get on the bed.

Ginny laid down on the bed. Hermione climbed over her and started to suck Ginny's cock while pumping her cock into Ginny's face. Both of them moaned. Ginny started to rub Hermione's clit causing Hermione to moan. The vibrations from Hermione's moans became so great that they caused Ginny to start to grunt. After a few more minutes of sucking Ginny off, Ginny grunted as she exploded into Hermione's mouth.

Hermione got up and stood on the side of the bed and pulled Ginny towards her. With one swift motion she shoved all 11 in of her cock into Ginny's pussy. Ginny screeched as she never had anything that big inside of her. As she adjust to the size of the object inside of her, Hermione started to pump in and out of Ginny. With each thrust, Ginny moaned louder. This encouraged Hermione to speed up and go faster. Hermione grabbed Ginny's cock and started to pump it again. Ginny and Hermione's moans became a chourus. Ginny squealed as Hermione pounded her, pressure was building in her abdomen. Hermione kept thrusting in and out. Ginny shrieked as her body convulsed as she orgasmed. Hermione slowed down and stopped.

She pulled out of Ginny. And immediatly Ginny got off the bed and started to suck her off. Bobbing her head up and down on Hermione's shaft Ginny started stroking her dick to keep it hard. Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny. "PECTUS ENGORGIO". Ginny's boobs grew from an a cup all the way to dd cups. Her new breasts ripped through her shirt. After noticing that there was more weight on her chest, Ginny popped off of Hermione's shaft and started to give her a titjob. Ginny's breasts rubbed up against Hermione's dick causing both of them immense pleasure. Ginny started to suck the tip of Hermione as she bounced her balloons up and down. Hermione's face tightened, her toes curled up as she let out a scream as she blew huge loads of cum over Ginny's breasts.

"Gin, move back on the bed I want to try something." Hermione lifted Ginny's legs up and turned away from her. Ginny lined up her tip with Hermione's vagina and Hermione lined her shaft up with Ginny's cunt. Hermione started to bounce up and down. Soon after she started the chorus of moans began again. Each one of them had a penis thrusting in them. Both of them moaned as they each were pleasured. Hermione stopped for a second to catch her breath. Ginny and Hermione switch spots. Ginny started bouncing up and down. Both of them were lost in some sex induced haze. Ginny's tongue hung out of her mouth as she had never felt such pleasure. Hermione once again moaned as she orgasmed which tightened around Ginny causing her to blow her load deep into Hermione. Hermione thrusted up three more times before shooting strings of cum deep into Ginny's womb. Ginny rolled off of Hermione.

"I don't think anyone can help us, Gin" Hermione said as both fell asleep.


	6. Masturbation in class

Hermione and walked side by side down the corridor towards transmogrification. They both sat down in their seats. Once everyone had settled down, McGonagall started teaching. About 10. minutes into class, everyone heard a stifled moan. They all looked around for the source of it but couldn't find it.

 **Ginny's POV**

Ginny was confused. She was sitting in transmogrification class and all of a sudden, she felt a tingle in her panties. She tried to ignore it. Almost unconsciously, Ginny shifted her body so the corner of her chair. She started rolling her hips. She moaned as the corner of her chair brushed up against her opening. Suddenly the whole class started looking around so she stopped momentarily. A few moments later, she shifted back onto her seat. She tried to focus on class but found her hand slither down ito her skirt and into her panties. She started to rub in a circle around her clit. As she did this she put her down on the table. Her free hand slipped up her shirt. She rolled her breast in her hand as the circular motion encircled the rest of her vagina. Her fingers massaged her lips. Her fingers slid, moistened by her juices, in between them. She moaned louder. The tip of her pointer finger slid into her vagina. She let out a small gasp as her second finger slipped into her. Hermione looked over and saw where Ginny's fingers were.

"Oh Ginny..." She said softly, "...uh ...not here..." But Ginny didn't stop, she started sliding her fingers in and out. The friction caused her to moan. Her other hand reached up her shirt. She slipped her bra off. She rolled her breast in her hand. Her cold hands against her privates caused a tingle to shoot through her body. She started to move faster. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand away from her pussy and placed Ginny's hand on her vagina. Hermione slipped her ring and middle finger into Ginny. She started to do the same for Hermione. Ginny's eye rolled to the back of her head. She squealed as her body started to spasm as an orgasm rocked her body. Ginny's hand started to shake quickly in Hermione and hit a special spot that made her orgasm almost immediately. Everyone in the class looked at them.

McGonagall looked at them over her glasses. "Girls please stay after class today."


	7. Harry x Romilda

_Hermione walked back into the Great Hall with Ron after cleaning up. She sat down at the table. "Hey Harry where's Gin?" There was a loud thud. Hermione looked under the table to see Harry shooting Strings of Cum all over Ginny's face as she spasmed from a strong Orgasm. Ginny shot out from under the table._

 _"Sorry, Hermione! Normally I wouldn't but I just felt the need to..." Hermione whisked Ginny away to the dorms to talk to her._

 **Romilda Vane 3rd Person POV**

Romilda Vane was walking over to her spot at the Gryffindor house table in the great hall when she saw Harry Potter sitting with his leg spread and penis flopping out. Suddenly a voice from behind her said "stroke and release, Vane". She stood up walked over to Harry, tapped him on the shoulder. He spun his head around quickly.

" oh uh, hi Romilda!" He said as he desperately tried to get his boner back into his pants.

"Follow me" said Romilda.

In her dorm, Romilda slammed Harry into the wall and she rubbed her hand over his bulge. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back and started to grope one of her breasts. She moaned into his mouth. His other hand reached down into her panties and started to rub his finger in a circle. Her moans intensified. He made a trail of kisses down her neck to her shoulder. He took his hands off her boob and reached around her reaching around grasping for the clasp. He eventually found it. He started to try to unbuckle it. Harry struggled with the clasp until... PFFT! Her bra, shirt and pants as well as Harry's pants disappeared!

She knelt down and started to stroke his shaft. It started to grow in her hand. she slipped it into her mouth. She flicked her tongue around the tip of his penis. She bobbed her head up and down on his shaft. She fingered herself as she sucked him off. He started to grunt. She slid his penis out of her mouth with a pop.

She got into her bed and readied herself for Harry to shove his big meaty cock into her. She stuck her butt up in the air.

"Come on Harry!" She said. Harry grunted as she felt hot liquid drip down between her butt cheeks.

"What the fuck?!?" She said as she swung her head around, "You didn't even put it in yet!" He fell on top of her his limp dick falling in between her vaginal lips.

"Seriously?!?" She screeched. Romilda got up off her bed. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at Harry. "PECTUS ENGORGIO! PRICKIS REVERSO! TRANSMORGIO!" Suddenly, Harry's dick started to shrink and his shirt started to expand. Harry immediately shot up and took off his shirt revealing two b-cup breasts. His hair grew longer. He looked down and saw that he had no penis and in its place was a vagina! Romilda a transformed him into a girl! Romilda pointed her wand at herself. "FUTANAROUS MAXIMUS" Harry watched as a dick started to grow.

Romilda walked towards Harry and with one swift motion... slammed her hips forward and completely missed Harry's new vagina. She repositioned herself aimed her penis in between his vaginal lips she slipped in causing him to moan loudly. She grabbed both of his legs and started to pound his pussy. He felt so good getting his pussy fucked so roughly. She leaned in and started licking his nipple occasionally biting causing him to moan against his will. She lifted him up and off her bed and started to bounce him on her huge cock. He started to bounce faster and farther down on her cock until his moans started growing louder.

"I'm cumming!" He screamed as his juices splattered all over the place. His pussy tightened around her rod causing her to grunt. His body went limp

"I'm... close... to!" She said as she thrust her dick into the limp Harry. She started grunting as she could feel her climax rising. With one more deep thrust she grunted as she shot webs into the unconscious harry's womb.

She pulled out and waved her wand to make her dick disappear. She woke Harry up, she tossed a skirt, panties, a bra and a shirt on top of Harry. Harry got dressed but stopped Romilda as she was leaving the room.

"Aren't you going to change me back?"

"Nope!" She said as she left the room. Harry got up and grabbed his wand, "REVERSO" nothing happened so he tried again and again. Suddenly hermione walked into the room and saw Harry. She drew her wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Who are you!?!?"

"Hermione, it's me! Harry! Romilda used a series of spells on me that turned me into a girl and I can't reverse it!"

"Well then... let's call you Harriet"

"No! That's to old person! I want to go by Alexa!"

"Fine."

Suddenly, behind Alexa, blood started dripping out of the wall and four bloody words appeared,"Harden and Release, Grainger"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Well guys what do you think im not staying 100% true to the story but making it a little interesting!**


	8. Alexa x Hermione

_Suddenly, behind Alexa, blood started dripping out of the wall and four bloody words appeared,"Harden and Release, Grainger"_

Hermione stepped forward slowly towards Alexa (Harry after Romilda transformed him). She walked up and groped Alexa's breast.

"Her... Hermione, what are you doooo..." Hermione slipped her hand down into Alexa's skirt and panties. Alexa moaned as Hermione circled her clit with her finger. She push Alexa onto the bed and pulled down her skirt and panties. She bent down and licked Alexa. Hermione licked her again from the base of her vagina to the top of her clit. She moaned as her tongue slithered into her snatch. Hermione flicked her tongue around inside her as Hermione fondled Alexa's breasts gently. Alexa moaned once again as Hermione started to shove her finger in and out of Alexa's vagina. Alexa's moans became louder. She squeaked as she hit her orgasm.

Alexa laid down and Hermione got on top of her. Hermione flopped her cock down in between Alexa's b-cups. Alexa squished her breasts together and Hermione started to thrust. As she sped up, Hermione grabbed one of her tits and started to roll and knead it in her hand. Alexa leaned her head up and sucked on the tip of Hermione's dick. Hermione continued to thrust her hips back and forth. She moaned loudly. Her thrusts got faster and faster until she started to grunt. She reached her climax and came all over Alexa's face. She laid down next to Alexa as the haze wore off.

Hermione grabbed Alexa's hips and thrust her hips forward causing Alexa to squeak. her other hand slid up Alexa's chest and groped her breasts. Hermione started to pull in and out faster and faster. With her penis still inside of Alexa, Hermione spun Alexa around and threw off her own shirt. Hermione grabbed both of Alexa's legs and started to pound her pussy. Alexa felt so good bouncing up and down on Hermione's dick. Hermione leaned in and started licking Alexa's nipple occasionally biting causing Alexa to moan against her will. Hermione started to bounce Alexa faster and farther down on her cock until Alexa's moans started growing louder.

"I'm cumming!" Alexa screamed as her juices splattered all over the place. Alexa reached behind Hermione's cock and rubbed her vagina making Hermione moan louder. Hermione thrusted harder and harder. Hermione's thrusts got more erratic. She grunted as she vaginally orgasmed with Alexa. Alexa's pussy tightened around Hermione triggering Hermione into dumping her load in Alexa. Hermione pulled out and bent down. Hermione stuck her tongue into Alexa and started to swish her tongue around. Hermione Licked up all of the cum she dumped into Alexa.


End file.
